Standstill
by lowlaury
Summary: "If there's one thing you need to know about me, Beck, it's that's I don't do relationships." BADE. Rated M for muchos tacos, amigos.


**I wrote this at work, so technically I got paid for writing bade smut. Just wanted to point that out.**

_**For Mad & Britt.**_

* * *

Frankly, Jade didn't remember much of last night when she woke up in a bed that wasn't hers the next morning. What she did know was that the guy she was currently lying next to naked — tan, well-toned, good-looking - hey, even her drunk self had standards — had been the least annoying of the pack of idiots pestering her at the party the night before and hence he had earned the honor of taking her to his scarcely furnished dorm room. His luck that his roommate seemed to be out of town.

She rolled over lazily, surprised that her head didn't complain as much as she had expected, and tried to remember the guy's name, but it was only memories of their late-night activities flooding her head. What did it even matter. As drunk as they had been, from what she could remember the sex had been amazing and that was enough of a success to her, because what was knowing a name compared to that? Hot-looking and good in bed - if she were looking for a boyfriend, she would definitely consider him a keeper.

The boy next to her slowly opened his eyes, a smile forming on his face almost immediately. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, running a hand through her messy bed-hair.

He reached for his phone on the nightstand, ignoring the warning that told him the battery was at under 10% (seriously, it was a miracle he even still had his phone, don't expect him to be responsible enough to also plug it in while drunk), and checked the time. It wasn't as late as he had thought. "So," he said, focusing his attention on the girl next to him again. "

"So?"

"So, last night was kind of amazing," he grinned and god, she swore his raspy hungover voice was at least nine different kinds of attractive.

She smirked. "I know. I was there."

"Do you have any classes to get to?"

"Not until 12."

He gave her a smug grin. "Good. Me neither." Jade only just had time to return his smirk before his lips crashed into hers. She remembered the feeling from the night before. She remembered and recognized it in such detail that she was surprised at her own brain's ability to function this well even through the alcohol. His lips so skillfully working on hers immediately sent her into a thrill of ecstasy and she was once again amazed at the unknown guy's abilities, as she had been in the dark corner of the club before. It was almost scary how weak she grew under his touch and she was thankful that they hadn't bothered putting their clothes back on last night. It felt as if he was exploring every little part of her body, from her face to her toes, kissing and caressing every sensitive spot, as if someone was painting a map of pleasure on her, marking every treasure box with an X. How he knew how to work her so well, she had no idea.

Her controlling personality didn't let this game go on for too long, though, and she turned the tables by flipping them over so that she was on top now. She raised her eyebrows at him, smirking in the sexiest way he swore he had ever seen on a girl, before reaching down. He moaned and squirmed under her touch, unable to contain himself. "Fuck," he breathed. "You're so goddamn hot."

"Mhm," she purred, bringing her face down to his. "You're not so bad yourself." With that, she lightly bit down his neck to leave another mark next to the one that was already there from the night before and sealed it with a sweet kiss.

Now it was his turn to take control again, flipping them over once more and hungrily pushing himself into her, leaving her no time to protest. She gasped, weirdly turned on by the surprising move on his part. "God," she muttered and buried her fingernails in the back of his shoulders. The way she was biting down on her lip only aroused him more and he started moving, desperate to find relief. He found that rather than moaning, she simply hissed an impressive variety of swear words under her breath, and it made him chuckle.

Despite his best intentions, it didn't take him long to finish and she followed right after. The two of them collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breath. "I hate to point out the obvious, but we're really fucking amazing at this," she declared after a short while.

"Heck yeah," he agreed, a victorious grin plastered onto his face. They laid in his bed like that for a while, just breathing and feeling their heart rate go back to normal, until Jade sat up and started collecting her clothes that were scattered all over the floor.

He watched her wordlessly as she got dressed, only speaking when she was almost ready to leave. "So, I totally think we should do this again."

She gave him one of her wicked smiles that he now found he adored so much. "Should the occasion arise, we definitely should."

"I'm Beck, by the way," he told her as she was making her way out.

She turned around one last time and he admired the way her shiny hair danced around her head when she moved. "Jade."

...

Beck was still in a daze when he arrived to his first class at noon. Jade, Jade, Jade - it was as if little angels were sing-songing the name in his head. The girl had definitely left more than just hickeys on him. He almost stumbled into the classroom and scanned it for an empty seat that would easily allow him to doze off as soon as he got the chance. Instead, his eyes found something even more delightful.

There, in the back of the room, slouched over the table lazily with a phone in her hand, sat Jade. He quickly shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind, just in case it was playing tricks on him. But no, it was definitely her, he realized, even though she had way more clothes on herself than before, her black hair was perfectly curled and her lips painted in a beautiful dark red again, exactly like the one she wore when he had first laid his eyes on her. He silently thanked the seven gods as he smoothly slid in the seat next to her, a smile playing on his lips. "Well hello there."

She looked up, surprised for only a split second, before recovering herself. "Please tell me you're not the scary stalker type, because I'm so not up for all the paperwork that comes with getting a restraining order."

"You didn't want that restraining order last night. Or this morning," he remarked smugly.

"Please spare me."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I can assure you this encounter is purely coincidental."

"Lucky you," she smirked.

"Indeed I am," he said, casually leaning back in his chair. "because I realized that I forgot to ask for your number before."

She raised her eyebrows and rested her face on her left hand, turning to look at him. She was so goddamn pretty, he realized once more, in the daylight even more so than in a dark, foggy club. "And what would you need that for?"

"I don't know, maybe to call you, text you, talk to you? What kind of stuff do you do with someone's number?" he pointed out, smiling. "I mean, I didn't exactly get the impression that you totally hated me, so..."

"Are we talking booty calls here?"

"Maybe," he said confidently. "Or I could use it to ask you out to a cup of coffee? A glass of whine? The movies? Tonight?"

"See, you didn't even need my number for that," she told him dryly. "Also, no."

He frowned, seeming slightly offended. "Why not?"

"If there's one thing you need to know about me, Beck, it's that's I don't do relationships. That includes awkward dates."

"Maybe I just wanted to go as friends."

Jade scoffed. "It's never _just friends_."

"It could be," he protested.

"Beck," she said earnestly. "Look me straight in the eye and tell me right here and now that all you want from me is friendship and I will give you my number." For a second, he really did think about her offer. Jade surely seemed like a cool and funny person, but... He remained silent. "I didn't think so."

But for some reason he had her number scribbled over his arm in black pen by the end of the lesson anyway. And hey, he wasn't complaining.

_._

_TBC?_

* * *

**This could be a standalone oneshot as it is, but maybe if I'm in the mood for it or if anyone's interested I'll continue it idk idk**


End file.
